Academia de Patinaje On Ice Yuri on Ice Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: La Academia de Patinaje "ON ICE!" tiene a los mejores patinadores del mundo. Este año, Yuri Plisetsky y Yuri Katsuki, dos prometedores novatos, han entrado. ¿Qué les espera a ambos jóvenes, en un lugar lleno de apuestos patinadores y un profesor del que más de uno se ha enamorado? Academia de Patinaje ON ICE! es un fanfic de Yuri on Ice


" **Academia de patinaje On Ice"**

 **Capítulo 1. Una ambigua bienvenida.**

El viaje hasta aquella pequeña ciudad rusa era largo, pero, eso era lo que menos les importaba a dos jóvenes que, en diferentes vuelos y provenientes de distintos destinos, se dirigían rumbo a ella, donde, en una majestuosa edificación que bien podría tomarse como castillo, se encontraba la mejor Academia de Patinaje en Hielo del mundo, la "Academia de patinaje On Ice!".

Mientras las nubes se asomaban por la ventanilla del avión donde iba uno de los jóvenes, de ébanos cabellos y proveniente de Japón, a su mente, no paraba de pensar lo mismo: "Iré a la Academia On Ice...", sin poder aún creerlo. Su opuesto, de rubios cabellos y del mismo país ruso, pensaba de manera opuesta: "Era lógico que me quedaría ahí".  
Uno y otro, llegaron al aeropuerto, en distintas horas, pero ambos recogidos por una limusina negra impecable, la cual, los llevó por separado a aquél sitio donde sus pensamientos enteros estaban...

 _La Academia "On Ice"._

-Ya llegó una de las limusinas- comentó, observando por una ventana muy alta de la espectacular construcción, un joven de cabellos grises, al notar una limusina negra entrar por las enormes puertas de ornamentales de metal, y detenerse en la puerta de entrada del sitio, donde unas majestuosas escaleras de mármol blanco daban el paso a ese sitio que parecía de ensueño, detrás de las imponentes puertas de madera que guardaban el secreto de la mejor academia del mundo.

-No debe de tardar en llegar la otra limusina; habrá que mandar llamar a los demás jóvenes, profesor Viktor- respondió un hombre en un traje negro, de avanzada edad y semblante serio, detrás de un escritorio muy grande y en una oficina llena de trofeos, medallas, premios y reconocimientos.

-Así haré, señor director; en cuanto llegue el otro alumno, los haré llamar. Va a sorprenderles mucho la noticia este año- terminó el profesor, sonriendo de manera emocionada.

-Claro que lo hará, pero, confío en que no habrá mayor problema. Está empezando el año escolar y es el mejor momento de que ambos alumnos entren a estudiar. Será muy interesante este año- acabó el director, cruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

Así, el anuncio de reunirse todos los patinadores para conocer a los nuevos alumnos, se había corrido y, expectantes, la mayoría habían llegado ya al hermoso salón, ataviado de pinturas antiguas de patinadores, para conocerlos. Pero, al notar el Profesor Viktor que faltaban algunos, procedió a buscar a quienes aún no llegaban.

-Veamos quien faltaba de ir al gran salón...- hablaba para sí el joven peligris, caminando por los pasillos y pensando en ello, cuando, la luz notó encendida en la pista de patinaje en una de las secciones más alejadas del lugar.- Estos chicos, siguen entrenando en vez de ir a recibir a los nuevos...- se agregó para sí, llegando al sitio, que, imponente, parecía un lago congelado en el medio de un castillo encantado... Un sitio donde una figura patinaba entre luces lilas y azules, en el silencio más absoluto roto por el hielo al volar...  
Una figura, que, no pudo dejar de contemplar...

Ahí, en la mitad de la pista, de manera ágil y bella, el joven de ébanos cabellos que provenía de Japón, se encontraba, ataviado de color negro, danzando aquí y allá. Como si no hubiera nadie, volando ante la vista de su único espectador, que, no podía más que con sus ojos azules, seguirlo y admirarse... Hasta que, el japonés lo notó, y, del susto, a la pista, al dar un giro, cayó.

-¿Estás bien?- exclamó Viktor, entrando a la pista y dirigiéndose a él, quien, al reincorporarse, se encontró absorto en aquellos ojos que, le habían hecho caer.

-Si, si, yo...- respondió él, siendo ayudado a levantarse por el ojiazul, quedándose uno y otro, mirándose por un largo momento... Un momento, donde el aroma a hielo se combinaba con la caída del ocaso y el silencio al acortarse la respiración, el cual, solo se rompió al, una de la luces apagarse, soltándose uno y otro.- Lo siento, yo, estaba perdido y vine aquí mientras porque no encontraba a nadie, y...

-Entonces, ¿tú eres el nuevo?- dijo Viktor, alegre y dándole la mano.

-Así es, supongo... Soy, Yuri Katsuki- contestó el japonés, con ojos de tonos marrones mezclados, nervioso, apenado y sonrojado.

-Entonces, acompáñame Yuri Katsuki, que justo íbamos a presentarte a todos los alumnos, anda- contestó el profesor, llevándose de la mano rápidamente al joven japonés, que, desconcertado, solo atinó a seguirlo sin entender nada del asunto.

Entre tanto, en el gran salón, el anciano director llegaba, tras por fin haberse reunido todos los alumnos, con lo cual, todos se pusieron de pie de sus asientos al verlo entrar, y, esperar hasta él sentarse para hacer lo propio. En el gran salón, todo era expectación, y, aún notando el director que Viktor no aparecía, empezó a hablarles, al unísono de la noche caer en la ciudad.

-Jóvenes patinadores, me da gusto verlos reunidos. Como saben, cada año, un joven de todo el mundo, de entre todos los miles que hacen audición para esta academia con el objeto de obtener una beca, es aceptado y se vuelve parte de nuestra aclamada y reconocida institución. Los demás, entran gracias a su talento y a su posibilidad de pagar la costosa colegiatura que ostenta la academia, y, queda claro que, todos tienen un enorme mérito por estar aquí.  
Sin embargo, este año, de entre todos los jóvenes, hemos aceptado no a uno, sino a dos.

Ante esto, todos comenzaron a hablar, desconcertados, interrumpiendo al director, sin notar que, de una y otra puerta, entraban el joven japonés y el peligris, y de la otra, el joven rubio, quedando ambos jóvenes impactados al mirarse, a los lados del anciano y, Viktor, yendo donde otros mayores se encontraban.

-Jóvenes, dejen que el director siga hablando- pidió el ojiazul, lo que los hizo callar de inmediato. Agradeciendo con un gesto con su cabeza, el director, pudo proseguir.

-Sabemos que solamente se acepta a un joven para que sea becado, pero, este año aceptamos a dos, debido a que, obtuvieron prácticamente la misma calificación; solo 10 décimas los separaron, y, ante su gran talento, pensamos todos los profesores y yo que, debían quedarse.

-¡Eso no puede ser!, solamente puede haber un elegido, son sus reglas- reprochó, molesto, el ruso, mirando con desafío al director; este, calmado, prosiguió.

-La decisión está tomada. Desde hoy, Yuri Plisetsky, proveniente de Rusia, se unirá a los jóvenes de la clase de primer grado, y Yuri Katsuki, de origen japonés, será parte de la clase de segundo grado. Espero les den la bienvenida todos. Ahora, pueden retirarse al comedor, que la cena estará servida en breve- con lo que, todos, aún atónitos, empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos- Y profesores Yakov, Lilia, Minako y Celestino, acompáñenlos; profesor Viktor, y jóvenes Plisetsky y Katsuki, vengan conmigo.

Y, mientras los cuatro atravesaban la puerta por la cual Plisetsky había aparecido, el resto de jóvenes, se quedó lleno de teorías locas y ansias de saber que iba a pasar tras ese anuncio... Y saber más de ellos dos.

El joven ruso miraba con furia al japonés, y, no pudo más que reclamar nuevamente.

-Debe ser todo esto una jodida broma. La audición es difícil y todo el mundo pelea por ese lugar becado, por ser la excelencia la de aquél quien lo consigue, y, ponen a dos personas, es ilógico. No pienso tolerarlo.

-Ni yo esa actitud infantil, joven Plisetsky- contestó el director, molesto, impactando a Yuri- Esta institución está a mi cargo y yo tomo las decisiones. Ambos se quedarán, y, si usted quiere probar algo, hágalo en la pista de patinaje. No quiero volver a oír queja de esto, o lo expulsaré. Vayan por favor a sus habitaciones ambos.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por un segundo, con Viktor molesto, el joven ruso furioso y, posteriormente, roto por Katsuki, quien, incómodo, y bajando la cabeza ante lo inquisitivo del ruso, con sus ojos profundos y verdes sobre él, a la puerta de dirigió.

-Con su permiso, señor director y gracias por aceptarme. Buenas noches...

-Espera- pidió el peligris, pero, el joven se marchó, sin hacerle caso siquiera.

-Iré a cenar. Profesor Viktor, quiero que vigiles que estos dos no se peleen- terminó el director, saliendo de la oficina, quedándose Plisetsky y el profesor.

Así, bajo la luz de la luna y la de la chimenea ardiendo, los dos se miraron, severamente.

-No sé que pretendan Viktor, pero, voy a demostrarles que la única persona que debió entrar en esa audición era yo, y no ese Yuri falso.

-Yurio, Yurio... sigues siendo un niño- contestó, sarcásticamente, Viktor.- Pero, debes recordar que ya no lo eres y, este berrinche no te va a servir de nada.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme Yurio!- gritó, con molestia, el rubio.- Escúchame Viktor Nikiforov, no me importa quien sea ese tal Katsuki, solamente sé que yo fui mejor que él, y que...- reclamó Yurio, pero, el profesor comenzó a reír, enfureciendolo aún más.

-¿Estás seguro? En ese examen, son 12 décimas lo que los separó. Pero, lo triste es que no sabes quién le ganó al otro... Y tampoco pienso decírtelo, a no ser que...

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Dilo!- exclamó el ojiverde, caminando hasta Nikiforov, de manera desafiante. El profesor se limitó a mirarlo, tomándolo del rostro, apretando sus mejillas, y haciendo al novato no separar su mirada.

-Te diré quien fue el mejor si logras ganar el título de la "Figura en Hielo" este año. Tú sabes que solamente un novato la ha ganado, pero sabes que con tu nivel actual, no podrás lograrlo. Si lo haces, te lo diré...- dijo Viktor, en un tono altanero- Pero, si no lo logras, tendrás que disculparte en público con el joven Katsuki.

-Dalo por hecho- contestó Yurio, soltándose del ojiazul, agregando- Esta vez, si lograré alcanzarte Viktor... Es más, seré quien te supere. Lo haré.

Uno y otro, en el más absoluto silencio impregnado del crepitar del fuego, se miraron, ante una luna desapareciendo por las nubes. Así, al volver a aparecer la luna, del lugar, Nikiforov se había marchado.

-No sé quién seas, Yuri Katsuki, pero, no me vas a arrebatar lo que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado... Lo que he intentado alcanzar toda mi vida...- se dijo, en un tono de rabia, el rubio, apretando sus puños, y mordiendo su labio inferior, presa de su enojo.

Y así, mientras en el comedor el tema eran los dos Yuris, en los pasillos bañados del claro del plenilunio, Yuri Katsuki buscaba su habitación, perdido en el enorme lugar que solo parecía por todas partes de esa ala, igual.

-¿Dónde estará mi habitación?- se preguntó, intentando descifrar un mapa sin mucha luz, chocando sus gafas con el mapa que tenía en sus manos, al escuchar de repente...

-Si me hubieras esperado cuando te lo dije, no estarías perdido ahora, Yuri Katsuki...- ante ello, el pelinegro volteó, para, bañado por la luna, mirar a Viktor, ahí, sonriente.- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación... Y, por cierto, bienvenido a la Academia On Ice!.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Notas del fic.**  
La verdad, no me había dejado de rondar la cabeza esta idea. Va para largo y espero la disfruten, porque una academia llena de chicos sexys, buenos patinadores y en un lugar frío, solitario y bonito, bueno...  
Gracias por leer, y este es mi fic 11 de Yuri on Ice, así que mientras no está lista la segunda parte, espero pasen a leer.  
P.D. actualizaré una vez a la semana, entre viernes y sábado, así que les espero.

Un beso, Konohana


End file.
